Red Sonja
Red Sonja is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Red Sonja #14: 04 Apr 2018 Current Issue :Red Sonja #15: 02 May 2018 Next Issue :Red Sonja #16: 30 May 2018 Status Irregular ongoing series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Red Sonja #15 Red Sonja #14 Red Sonja #13 Red Sonja #12 Red Sonja #11 Red Sonja #10 Red Sonja #9 Red Sonja #8 Red Sonja #7 Red Sonja #6 Red Sonja #5 Red Sonja: The Long Walk to Oblivion Red Sonja #4 Red Sonja #3 Red Sonja #2 Red Sonja #1 Red Sonja #0 Red Sonja #6 Red Sonja #5 Red Sonja #4 Red Sonja #3 Red Sonja #2 Red Sonja #1 Red Sonja #18 Red Sonja #17 Red Sonja #16 Red Sonja #15 Red Sonja #100 Red Sonja #14 Past Storylines Collections *'The Adventures of Red Sonja, vol. 1' - Collects Marvel Feature #1-7. - WorldCat - ISBN 193330507X *'The Adventures of Red Sonja, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305126 *'The Adventures of Red Sonja, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #8-15. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305983 *'Red Sonja: She-Devil With a Sword, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #0-6. "She lived in a savage world in an uncivilized age --a world ruled by men and governed by the sword. They called her Red Sonja - for her flame-red hair, and for the smoldering fire of her pride which gave her sword-arm a strength that few men could match, and none had ever defeated. This is a must-have collection of never-before reprinted material." - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305118 *'Red Sonja: She-Devil With a Sword, vol. 2: Arrowsmith' - Collects vol. 4 #8-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305193 *'Red Sonja, vol. 3: Rise of Gath' - Collects vol. 4 #13-18. *'Red Sonja: Travels' - Collects the one-shots One More Day, Monster Isle, Vacant Shell and Red Sonja Goes East. - (forthcoming, September 2007) *'Red Sonja, vol. 4: Animals & More' - Collects vol. 4 #19-24. *'Red Sonja, vol. 5: World on Fire' - Collects vol. 4 #25-30. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305835 *'Red Sonja, vol. 6: Death' - Collects vol. 4 #31-34 - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305894 *'Red Sonja, vol. 7: Born Again' - Collects vol. 4 #35-40. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606900102 *'Red Sonja, vol. 8: Blood Dynasty' - Collects vol. 4 #41-49. *'Red Sonja, vol. 9: War Season' - Collects vol. 4 #51-55. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606901125 *'Red Sonja, vol. 10: Machineries of Empire' - Collects vol. 4 #56-60. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606901125 *'Red Sonja, vol. 11: Echoes of War' - Collects vol. 4 #61-65. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606904094 *'Red Sonja, vol. 12: Swords Against Jade Kingdom' - collects vol. 4 #??? - *'Red Sonja, vol. 13: Long March Home' - Collects vol. 4 #??? - *'Red Sonja, vol. 1: Queen of Plagues' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6? - *'Red Sonja, vol. 2: The Art of Blood and Fire' - Collects vol. 5 #7-12 & 0. - *'Red Sonja, vol. 3: Forgiving of Monsters' - Collects vol. 5 #13-18? - *'Red Sonja: The Falcon Throne' - Collects vol. 6 #1-6. - *'Red Sonja: Worlds Away, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 7 #1-???. - *'Red Sonja: Worlds Away, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 7 #???. - *'Red Sonja Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #0-18. - WorldCat - ISBN 160690101X *'Red Sonja Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #19-34. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606902318 *'Red Sonja Omnibus, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 4 #35-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606903446 *'Red Sonja Omnibus, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 4 #51-66? - *'Red Sonja Omnibus, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 4 #67-80. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created by Roy Thomas & Barry Windsor-Smith. Volume 5 Writer: Gail Simone. Volume 6 Writer: Marguerite Bennett. Volume 7 Writer: Amy Chu. Artist: Carlos Gomez. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-15, 1977-1979 (Marvel) * Volume 2: #1-2, 1983 (Marvel) * Volume 3: #1-13, 1983-1986 (Marvel) * Volume 4: #1-80, 2005-2013 (Dynamite) * Volume 5: #1-18, 2013-2015 (Dynamite) * Volume 6: #1-6, 2016 (Dynamite) * Volume 7: #0- , 2016-present (Dynamite) Future Publication Dates :Red Sonja #16: 30 May 2018 :Red Sonja #17: 20 Jun 2018 :Red Sonja #18: 27 Jun 2018 :Red Sonja #19: 25 Jul 2018 News & Features * 08 May 2014 - [http://www.bleedingcool.com/2014/05/08/gail-simone-on-changes-to-red-sonja-and-extending-her-stay/ Gail Simone On Changes to Red Sonja and Extending Her Stay] * 17 Jul 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=22089 All Hail Queen Sonja!] * 19 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120819-Gage-SonjaAnnual2.html Of Sonja, Dragons, and Marcos: Gage on Sonja Annual #2] * 11 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18027 Reed on Reinventing Red Sonja] * 08 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080708-ReedRedSonja.html Brian Reed's Red Sonja - Back to the Beginning] * 01 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12253 Red Sonja Begins New Series Event in January] * 17 Aug 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=991 Brian Reed Talks Red Sonja] * 11 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=108357 Brian Wood Joins Dynamite's Red Sonja with Issue #25] Links *Dynamite Entertainment - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Red Sonja *Red Sonja Previews - free previews at Comic Browse Category:Sword and Sorcery